school life
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: if matt and mello attended a high school and were actually living normal lives...


**Okay, so let's just pretend for one moment that their lives were actually normal. **

**Warning: POORLY WRITTEN. M-rated. Yaoi, blah, blah, blah. **

**A/N: was it just me or has ff been retarded for the past 2 days? couldn't even login to my account yesterday or upload anything until now. god.. when i finally wrote something too..**

…

"Okay…"

Shirt?

Check.

Tie?

Check.

Bag?

Check.

He paused, staring down at his attire through green tented goggles. Hell, then that's all he needed. He was told many times never to bring his goggles to school or to just not wear them at all, but if he had everything else then what was the problem?

The problem was that the whole damn school was on his case about _everything_. He was one of the top kids in his grade, but they got all testy when they reply that he doesn't _apply himself_.

Whatever.

He only went to school for entertainment. Matt was bored with everything else since he knew everything they taught. And when he brought his games to school that would be more of a headache for the teachers.

The gamer sighed, pulling a cigarette out of the case, "Mello! Come on!"

Just as he said that a school bag came flying his way which he caught with ease. "Yeah, I'm comin'." The blond walked into the room, tightening his studded belt. He brushed his hair out the way once he looked up at the bored looking red head.

"God, why does it always take you so long to get ready?"

"Please, I don't take that long…"

"Take as long as a chick." He threw both of their bags over his shoulder and started towards the door until a slender hand caught his collar.

"Awe, come on," Mello threw his body closer to him as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, "I just wanna look good for you…" He smirked. Matt glared at him.

"Uh-huh."

They started out the door. The rising sun blinded them partially as they started awaking for the new day. School had just barely started and already they were bored out of their minds there. They didn't know why they didn't just skip grades. Maybe it was to just experience high school life until they could no longer stay. Or… maybe…

Matt hopped onto his motorcycle first while Mello sat behind. The older was in charge of holding the bags while the gamer did all the driving. Every day was the same thing over and over.

The blond tightened his grip around Matt's waist as he scooted closer to him. The red head jumped when his crotch pocked him. Matt paused, "Eh?" _Oh, God. _Mello only laughed in return.

The younger started the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot. It took them about 20 minutes to get to school by a car or motorcycle so they shouldn't have any problems getting to school on time. That is… unless Mello took his time getting ready like he did today. "If we're late Mello-!"

"Oh relax. Y'know I always pay you back." He answered smartly. _Besides I already know we're going to be late._

When they drove into the school parking lot the bell rang. Yes, they were indeed late. They didn't mind, but they hated getting an earful from the principal and as they parked they saw the angry face of said man staring right back at them. _Ah damn… _

…

"Again, Mello! I'm tired of hearing that bastard yelling at us!" Matt growled, frustrated as he put away his outside shoes in his locker.

"I told you I was sorry." Mello replied uninterested, putting his hands deep in his pockets.

"And detention on top of all that!"

The blond snickered, "Sorry."

He paused. "God, you enjoy my misery don't you?"

"But you know I always make it better." Mello smirked. Matt's cheeks turned a little pink which Mello was the only one who seemed to notice.

"Dammit. It's gonna stop working one day y'know." The older pulled the unlit cigarette from the other's mouth.

"We'll see."

…

Matt returned to his class (hateful glares from the teacher following him all the way to his seat) and opened up his notebook and pretended to actually write down notes. His notebook was filled with useless things like game fanart pictures. Just the other day he succeeded in drawing a pretty good picture of Pikachu… Apparently they're hard to draw. No, no I'm just kidding.

Class wasn't even halfway over when Matt made the mistake of looking out the door to see Mello 'causally' walking past his classroom. If he knew Mello he knew that he has probably been passing by his classroom for ages now. Who did he think he was fooling? Sure it looked real from inside the classroom, but if they see you more than once then who the hell wouldn't think you're up to something?

_E-eh.. uh…? _To stop the blond from completely embarrassing both himself and the red head Matt quickly threw up his hand awkwardly, "Um, ma'am? May I please have permission to use the bathroom?"

The teacher looked at him like she knew better, "Oh Matt, as much as I would love for you to actually be as kind as you sound it just won't work." From the way she said that she sounded serious. "Go ahead."

"Heh." Obviously she was more than pleased having him out of class.

The gamer quickly wondered out of class and when he did the blond was gone. He knew where he went however. They always went there when Mello had to 'pay him back'.

It was an old club room with no club to keep it occupied so now it was just an empty storage room. The walk wasn't far for him and neither was it for Mello. Matt opened the door to see him standing in the middle of the floor, staring out the window.

The red head closed the door behind him, "You like making yourself look like a fool don't you?"

"'Cause I love seeing that look on your face." Mello replied, walking over to the gamer slowly. He penned Matt, his back against the door as he locked it. The blond pulled on the boy's tie softly as their lips met in a kiss. Although he hated to admit it, but he like this part of the day, even if the older teen would use dirty tricks sometimes to get him here. And this was always Mello's way of apologizing and frankly he was good at it (which was unfortunate for Matt when he really needed something back).

Mello broke up their kiss as he led the red head to the nearby table. His fingers wondered down to Matt's pants, making the boy gasp. Mello smirked triumphantly, "Oh ho~ so you do like my pay backs?"

The red head smiled humorously as he pulled off his goggles while Mello undid his shirt, "It just keeps me occupied during the day." They kissed again, but it wasn't long until Mello moved onto his neck and shoulder, biting down wherever he thought was necessary.

Matt worked hard to keep his noises to a minimum. They _were _still in school after all. Even if they were behind a locked door they didn't want a crowd gathering around the entrance. His face was redder now and that was pretty much an instant turn on for Mello. To think he was hiding such a cute face behind his 'indifferent guy' image.

He almost laughed.

While the blond took the time to satisfy Matt's mouth with playful kisses he was undoing the boy's belt. Mello bent down and smirked before licking the tip slowly. The gamer closed his eyes tightly. _Oh great he was playing with him… _

Mello didn't like how he was suppressing his moans, but of course he had no choice. But it was fun seeing him struggling. The older stood back up and brought his face close to the other's. "Okay then." His hand poked until he finally slid it into his entrance. "So what's going to satisfy you today?" Matt, despite his partial discomfort, spread his legs a little, "Five minutes right? Long enough for a _bathroom break_?"

The blond slid in another finger and thrust them in harshly. Matt exhaled so jaggedly it almost seemed fake. "J-just… hurry u-p will yo-u…?"

The older smiled, pulling his fingers out slowly and placing them back on his cock. _Okay then._ His hand movements started and continued to increase at a fast pace. It wasn't long until Matt was ready to spill. His hands were gripping Mello's sleeve quite tightly and his staggering pants kept the blond entertained for this long duration.

Matt came, finally, and he let out a long breath that he seemed to have been holding for the longest time. Mello licked his fingers teasingly before giving Matt another peck on the lips, "You taste good."

The red head shook his head, "Sick." He replied, though he was smiling.

"Mmm~."

**Well there ya go. I wrote this 'cause school starts in another couple of days (dammit). I haven't been able to write anything for a while and now when I get to I give you crap like this. Sorry. I have ideas I just can't write them down. **

**I would like to say "I'd like to write a continuing story about matt and mello's high school life" but I'm sure someone's already wrote a story similar so I won't waste your time. I will write a trial story for my own amusement one day. one w/ alot more action than this**

**Try to enjoy. **

**P.S didn't edit.**


End file.
